This invention relates to a stamped metal attachment plate adapted to be secured to a metal stud having an angled webs to the combination of such a plate with a stud such as a Z-stud, and to an improved Z-stud.
The most common vertical studs used in wall construction in the past have been wood 2.times.4's and C-shaped sheet metal screw studs. Both of these types of studs have at least one flat side which is perpendicular to the wall surface and thus suitable for mounting such things as electrical utility boxes and doors on the flat side.
Another form of vertical stud for use in wall construction is a Z-stud, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,884. As will be readily noted from the patent drawings, the Z-stud lacks a flat side perpendicular to the wall surface because the flanges are parallel and the web is at an angle to the wall surface. If an electrical utility box were attached to the angled web, the box would not be square with the wall surface, as is essential with most electrical utility boxes, such as boxes for wall switches and outlets. Other members such as doors also require mounting surfaces which are square with the wall surface.
Further, prior art Z-studs such as the stud described in the above-mentioned patent do not readily attach to mounting plates and are not readily attachable to, for example, a ceiling.